ex_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Kurama Bomb
Usage Edit To form the attack, the user must gather both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), then shape it into a sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire.2 The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, as when Naruto Uzumaki in his four-tailed form created one, the ground around him sunk beneath his weight after he swallowed it.3 When used in close proximity to other tailed beasts performing the technique, the Tailed Beast Balls can be combined, vastly increasing the attack's destructive power and size.4 Despite its density, the Tailed Beast Ball is extremely fast when launched, able to cross an entire sea in a few seconds despite its trajectory being altered by Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon when used by Kurama or when the Ten-Tails uses it on the entire continent in minutes.56 The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball from Gyūki can fill an entire valley with the explosion as well as plough through a multiple layered barrier.78 Kurama's own Tailed Beast Ball can create an explosion that is far larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it,9 as well as equal the size and power of a combined ball formed by five other tailed beasts.10 Individual Tailed Beast Balls from Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuō, Saiken, and Chōmei seem to be on the same level of destructive power since they all easily vaporised large mountains after Naruto deflected them with his speed and strength.11 Apart from the Ten-Tails, some tailed beasts have demonstrated the ability to 'supercharge' a Tailed Beast Ball, creating one several times their own size.121314 When used by the Ten-Tails in its mature form, its Tailed Beast Ball, taking a conical shape, could destroy an entire city and mountain ranges some distance away, and create massive tidal waves from the ocean, with the explosions being seen from extremely far away.15 Jinchūriki Usage Edit The tailed beasts' jinchūriki can also use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms.16 Should the jinchūriki lose control of their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto used it in his Version 2 form. Though in the Version 2 state, the Tailed Beast Ball is substantially weaker than when used by the full beast, as shown by Killer B's and Blue B's usage when the latter was brought back by Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation in the anime 17 or Naruto's usage when he was in his Version 2 state.18 When used by Naruto while in the human form of his Tailed Beast Mode, Naruto holds his hands out to form the ball with or without Kurama being fully manifested.1920 Like Kurama, he can also create a 'supercharged' Tailed Beast Ball as strong as a collaborated one from five Tailed Beasts with ease and swiftness.21 Even when Kurama is partially manifested, Naruto can create a Tailed Beast Ball the size of Gyūki extremely quickly.22 After Kurama permits Naruto to use Sage Mode while in Tailed Beast Mode, Naruto learns to infuse natural energy with the Tailed Beast Ball, making it effective and strong enough to damage Obito Uchiha's Truth-Seeking Balls.2324 Minato Namikaze can also perform the Tailed Beast Ball while fully transformed.25 Obito's use of the Tailed Beast Ball is rather unique as well. He can create a tree which forms the Tailed Beast Balls all at once from four different directions.26 Senjutsu Influence Edit Utilisation of senjutsu chakra has been shown to drastically improve the Tailed Beast Ball. Naruto first created this in his Tailed Beast Sage Mode in the battle against Obito,27 and again while using his Six Paths Sage Mode in his clash with Sasuke.28 When enhanced by Naruto's Sage Mode, Kurama's Tailed Beast Balls proved strong enough to launch the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan through the moon and into orbit with a single blast